


Hostage Situations

by StyxKid287



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StyxKid287/pseuds/StyxKid287
Summary: When an alien takes Alex hostage, Maggie is called to negotiate her release.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written something but starting college has been a bitch and a half.

“Twenty-five.”

“Ha. Nice try. How about five?”

“If that’s all she’s worth to you, then you’re wasting my time. Twenty.”

“You know as well as I do that she’s my everything, but I won’t go any higher than ten.”

“Then you’ll never get her back. Fifteen is my final offer.”

Another familiar voice rang out over the phone before Maggie could reply. “Just give her what she wants, Maggie. I really need to pee.”

Noticing the desperation in her trapped girlfriend’s voice, the detective sighed and agreed to the alien's demands. “Fine. I’ll be there with fifteen potstickers and two large pizzas in an hour. Think you can hold it ‘til then, Danvers?”

Alex looked down her body at the head of blonde hair on her chest. Said head belonged to her younger but much stronger sister who was currently holding her in a bear hug on her own couch. Kara had captured no less than a dozen rogue aliens in the past few days and was on the verge of blowing out her powers again. Her level of fatigue was only compounded by her hunger. Together, they created a desire for food along with the need to sleep for a week.

Therefore, a visit to her big sister’s apartment as made for Kara to fulfill both her needs. A loving hug quickly became a hostage situation with Alex pinned beneath the weight of the Kryptonian. Kara had been kind enough to leave Alex’s arms free so that she could call Maggie and demand a ransom for her release. Alex had then sat back and listen to the two most important women in her life negotiate a takeout order for fifteen minutes. Thankfully, an agreement had finally been reached and none too soon.

“I’ll be fine, but please hurry. My ass is starting to go numb too.”

At her desk in the NCPD, Maggie laughed. She’d thought about her first hostage crisis before, but she never expected that it would be under these circumstances. “I’ll take care of that when I get there.”

Alex’s equally flirtatious response was interrupted by her sister. “Thank you, Maggie! I’ll pay you back.”

“Yeah, yeah. See you in a few.”

The call ended, and Alex tossed her phone on the coffee table. “There. She’s coming with food. Can you let me go now?”

Kara gave her a light squeeze and nuzzled her face into Alex’s neck. “Can’t. You’re too comfy.”

Alex then loose what Kara had come to call her Big Sister Sigh #27 before wrapping her arms around her captor. “At least three of those postickers are mine.”

* * *

Maggie arrived to Alex’s apartment fifteen minutes early than expected. Upon opening the door with the key Alex had given her on their one year anniversary, Maggie couldn’t contain her smile. Both Danvers sisters were sleeping peacefully on the couch. Kara’s head rested on Alex’s chest, directly above her heart, while Alex’s hands gripped Kara’s cape. The detective had just enough time to snap a picture of the two on her phone before Kara’s nose alerted her to the arrival of food. Tiredness forgotten, the starving hero finally released her sister and gleefully accepted a bag of takeout boxes filled with potstickers.

“You’re the best, Maggie!”

“So they tell me,” Maggie replied, now sitting on Alex’s other side. “You okay, Danvers?”

Alex stretched a bit and gave her girlfriend a kiss before reaching for Kara’s takeout box which was held away from her. She glared at her sister before going for a pizza box instead. “Better now that you’re here. Thanks for saving me from an evil alien.”

Said alien’s attempt at return glare was hindered by the cuteness of her food-filled cheeks, and Maggie couldn’t help but laugh at the two of them.

“Anytime, Danvers. Anytime.”


End file.
